Troni
Troni '''(also designated as '''KIP 1357b) '''is the first planet around Cercani and the first planet added by the '''Other_Worlds Star Pack. It is a hot, terrestrial world with many similarities with the stock planet Moho. In-Game Description Troni does not yet have a description. Attributes The Hot Side Troni is a tidally locked planet around Cercani. One side is a hot, rocky wasteland, similar to Moho. The direct front side is a pink-brown color. This is from the intense radiation and heat it has been exposed to for billions of years. The region's highest points have been turned white by the same forces. Near the icy side, the rocks are gray with hints of green. The color may have been caused by ice melting and reacting with the hotter side of the planet. The Cold Side Troni's icy side is relatively the same all around, but there are still some features. The ice is very jagged around the Hot-Cold border because of the temperatures. There are also some larger, jagged features, possibly chunks of ice breaking loose. Some areas of ice a few kilometers wide are just barely connected to the Cold Side. In fact, there is one chunk around the size of Gilly that has almost broken off. This is heavy evidence for the starting of glacial activity. There may have been glaciers in the past, which broke off and made the jagged features seen at the region's edge. They may have even made it to the Hot Side, where they would've melted and caused lots of rust. That may be where the Hot Side's pink-brown color comes from. Cratering There are at least 4-5 dozen craters on Troni. All of them are on the planet's Hot Side and Transition Zone, where both sides meet. The largest craters are 10-20 kilometers across and are only located on the direct front of the planet. This is weird, since it would be rather hard for asteroids to get to that side. One possibility is that Troni formed farther out from Cercani and received those craters in its formation region. As it moved in, the craters on the other side of Troni were erased by forming ice. Some of the large craters near the present Transition Zone were probably eroded by glaciers. Along with about a dozen "major" craters, Troni has multiple small craters that greatly range in size. Because of their small diameter and the planet's dark coloring, Troni's small craters are very hard to spot. Biomes Troni has four biomes. They are: * Ice Hemisphere * Lowlands * Highlands * Craters Inspiration Troni does seem to resemble Moho, but it may be inspired by hot, tidally locked planets around small Main Sequence stars. One possible inspiration is Kepler-37b, the smallest exoplanet yet discovered. 37b orbits at a distance that would make it tidally locked. The exoplanet is also smaller than Mercury, like how Troni is smaller that the Mercury analogue Moho. Trivia * The Hot Side of Troni is positioned more to the left of its color map, instead of the middle as with Vassa and other tidally locked planets from mods. * Despite being similar to the planet Moho, Troni's template is actually Eve's moon Gilly. * If Troni were to have evaporating and/or melting glaciers, there should be a thin atmosphere around the planet. However, there is not. Any atmosphere probably would be blown away by Cercani's solar wind. * With the EVE mod, Troni actually has an orange halo. This may be an indetectable atmosphere. * Troni is classified as a dwarf planet, and the first one to be discovered in another solar system, in the Other_Worlds forum page. However, this is not the case at the moment in-game because the planet lacks a description. Category:Celestials Category:Planets